Res Futurae - Beneath the Curtain
by gloomren
Summary: This time Bonnie has to deal with a lot more than her confusing powers on the Other Side. Confusing scenes of her future, mysterious events that seem to affect it and a certain Original she's crossing paths with repeatedly. Kennett plus future!Kennett


A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They are the creative property of the CW and L.J. Smith.

This is the english version of my fic "Res Futurae". The first chapter is almost the same. But the direction of the story might differ.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>She could sense it on the pit of her tongue. Really. No matter how cheesy it sounded. Bonnie Bennett could taste the yearning in his dark eyes. It was not implicitly bitter or sweet. More, like one of those mysterious things in life. That roasted taste that was left from all the sugar-sweet moments. The taste of caramel. And to Bonnie that was the end of all moments. Whether good or bad – all moments were roasted in pain until they became a declining memory. Just like the memories of her Grams. Or a handful laughter she had shared with her dad.<p>

"Let's have it."

Bonnie looked up to Kol's grave face. She lifted her chin, her features embattled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kol let out a spiteful laugh. "Time to come clean with your little magic tricks, Bennett!"

"Kol, I know how hard this is for you but trust me. My situation is not better than yours. I can't help you."

Kol's eyes flared up wildly but he didn't make a sound. Even when he pushed her against the wall. Or when he tightened his grip around her neck. His wrath drilled into her dark-green eyes until Bonnie hastily, reached for his forearms.

Kol's cold grip loosened and a stiff smile – as artificial as Mr. Tanner's fake indulgence – flashed over his lips. "Does that mean you're all set to cooperate now?"

Bonnie rubbed her neck with a poisonous expression and nodded briefly. It summoned an amused grin on Kol's lips.

"In that case, please tell me, darling, how you do that with the – how do you call it? Travelling through space and time?"

"I can't control the destination," Bonnie gritted her teeth together. "I just wake up in another time."

Kol batted his eyelashes amused. "And yet you manage to drag a companion along. Good that I'm with you now. Trust me, I'm a way better choice than the useless Salvatore."

Bonnie's hands turned into balls of frustration and her narrowed sight fell onto Kol's approaching form. Kol merely lifted his hands. "Relax, darling. No need to throw a fit."

Carefully, he reached out for her fist and winked. "I just want to hold your hand. Just like the Salvatore. That's the requirement to travel with you, isn't it?"

Bonnie pressed her tongue against her gums – a trick she had learned from her Grams. But the soothing effect she'd been expecting failed to appear. There was nothing to do about it. Kol was foxy. He already knew everything about her powers on the Other Side, if not more.

Bonnie barely wanted to retreat her hand when all of a sudden images swirled around her and a mighty undertow swallowed her consciousness.

Iron hands shook her shoulders and Bonnie groaned. "What the-?"

The first thing she saw were soft brown eyes and she blinked. But before she could make sure Kol was able to look at her like that, his features darkened again.

"What happens when we run across our very-selves?" His voice was deep and factitious.

"I have no idea," the brunette answered. "That's never happened to me before." She sat up and rubbed her head to take a peek at the bright lightened dorm room. In that moment two looped up figures burst in.

Bonnie saw a strong hand that rifled through dark curls and could hear thankful moans. Before Bonnie could snatch another peek, a hand was pressed against her mouth and Kol was pulling her with little effort into the bathroom already.

"What was that for?" Bonnie reached for the door but Kol blocked her way.

"You stay here," he whispered. But one could see the desperation on the muscles of his neck. "Unless you are gagging for seeing us hitting that for the umpteenth time!"

Bonnie frowned. But when Kol pushed merely at the door the Bennett witch froze. The girl that was lying on the sheets was no one else but her very-self. And the greedy hands that freed her out of her underwear were identically equal to the ones of the Original. Just like the rumpled thatch that was skimming along the thigh of her twin.

Then it occurred to her. "Oh my god," she burst out as quietly as she could. Bonnie fidgeted hectically at Kol's shirt. "Don't look at me!"

The Original snorted. "Trust me, Bonnie. While you were out, I've seen scenes of you that make this act here look innocent."

Even Kol's laughter ceased when they heard the next sounds.

"Oh, K-kool!"

"Bonnie! You're driving me insane!"

Tears of shame filled Bonnie's eyes. Kol seemed too busy right now to tease her about it.

"Please, tell me you're not seeing this, too, darling," the Original muttered. Bonnie found that this time the "darling" almost sounded cozy.

"What?" Her voice was hoarse.

Bonnie followed Kol's gaze. He was holding two concert tickets he had picked off the ground earlier. Bonnie studied the date. 02/15/2017.

"That doesn't have to mean anything," Bonnie argued heatedly. 'Even if that day's my birthday,' she added mentally.

Inside, someone knocked at the door of the dorm room and both of them fell silent to watch the reaction of their doppelgangers.

"Whatt?" roared Kol's doppelganger. He went back to tasting Bonnie's breasts.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kol," the voice came from the hall. "I just wanted to see if my little brother was fit and well."

"Get lost, Klaus!" Bonnie's rage sounded more like a moan.

The time travellers could hear a sardonic laugh coming from the hall.

Kol parted himself from Bonnie's breasts, his face tort with anger. "Can I not even fuck my girlfriend without suffering your pesky presence?"

As an answer, Bonnie kicked into Kol's stomach with her shin. "You're talking as if I'm nothing but a sex machine, Kol!"

She pushed Kol off and climbed out of bed. But Kol was at her side in a flash.

"Forgive me, Bonnie. I can't control the things that come out of my mouth right now. Not when you're standing in front of me, all starkers."

His fingers danced up her legs until Bonnie had to hold onto him and closed her eyes.

Bonnie Bennett cursed the Other Side and her new powers that had turned her into a time traveller. "I think I'll have to puke," she could only bring out.

"I beg to differ. Your body has an artistic touch from that view and in combination with my Adonis-shape it's quite remarkable."

The scenery became blurred again and Bonnie felt how her lungs were pinched. This time, they woke up in one of those foggy forests of the Other Side.

Kol was busy staring at her with lustful eyes now. "What'd you say? Shouldn't we follow their example?"

Bonnie grimaced and furrowed her eyebrows. "Not in a million years."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kol shrugged and waved with the concert tickets. "2017 will be an exhausting year in respect of bed sports."

He tilted his head and breathed a kiss on Bonnie's cheek. "See you in a few years, darling."

And Bonnie couldn't get rid of the traitorous blush. Even when Kol had disappeared into the fog.

"Bonnie," the girl in name turned to the familiar voice. "Where the hell have you been?" A pair of blue eyes stared back at her and Bonnie swallowed. "It's not funny to ditch me in this hell-hole for Baby!Elijah."

Bonnie gave him a faint smile. "Seems like we get out of here after all." A wave of sadness captured her sight. Actually, that wasn't true. There had been no sight of Damon in that so-called future. But that didn't mean he had to stay dead, right?

* * *

><p>AN: This is not interesting at all. But I just want to thank anyone who's reading this stuff or writing reviews. Writing always helps me to forget about the things that are bothering me.

And dealing with the loss of my dad is one of the hardest things I had to go through so far. It's been about a month now so I guess it's too early to expect any big changes in matter of pain. I just hope you all never ever underestimate the value of your existence. It definitely means something to breath and just be there.

I'm sorry for my out-of-space talk. I just hope I'll have the motivation to continue this fic.


End file.
